


Masquerade

by DarkSwan015



Category: Fairy Tail, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Influences by RWBY, RWBY Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSwan015/pseuds/DarkSwan015
Summary: News has hit Fairy Tail that Phantom Lord is planning war so in worry Makarov has decided to send in a spy to keep an eye out. So Phantom Lord welcomes a new illusionist mage by the name Neo Politan, pink, white, and brown hair with eyes to match and no voice but whoever said you need a voice to be sassy or heard. And why is it this mage is getting to Gajeel in every possible way?





	1. Meet the Illusionist Mage Neo

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a character from RWBY but since she is also short and probably underestimated I decided why not? I own neither Fairy Tail or RWBY we are simply writers who get to enjoy the characters Hiro & Monty give us.

Chapter One: Meet the Illusionist Mage Neo  
It had been a few good minutes almost hour since the Master, Mira, and Levy had walked into the Master’s office discussing something of great importance. Everyone had begun to worry about what could be so bad, especially Team ShadowGear, was the Master going to disband the small team for Levy always being the hero and usually most damaged of the three. Was she facing one of the Master’s cruel and unusual punishments, was she going to blame them, would she stop working with them, so much rushing through the boy's heads. Finally, the Master’s office doors opened and the older man walked out followed by Mira as they both turned their heads and everyone’s eyes went wide at the sight before them. 

“Everyone I’d like you to meet our latest recruit Neo Politan.” Makarov declared as everyone looked up to see a girl of 4 '10 with pink and brown hair and eyes standing with a sinister smile and parasol in hand. 

“Now listen up this is Levy’s disguise for when she will be infiltrating Phantom Lord and keeping us in the loop. So when or if you see her like this your going to act like we have nothing to do with her. You should also know that under this disguise she’s a mute so if you have any questions for her she won’t be able to answer them using her voice.” Makarov continued as Jet and Droy cut in “Awww but we liked our Levy the way she was.” they both said in disappointment. 

At that Levy rolled her eyes in a bit of annoyance and gratefulness for the compliment. “Well we figured she is better hidden under a disguise while scoping Phantom, so with extra help from Mira we were able to better hide Levy now she just seems like someone new, but we’ll all know she’s still part of our nakima.” Makarov declared as Levy and Mira shared a smile. 

“We know you can do this Levy no problem but you should really get going if you want to make it too Phantom in good time.” Mira said as Makarov shook his head in agreeance. “I agree best of luck my child, be safe.” he declared as Levy nodded her head in understanding and began to walk out of Fairy Tail and make her way to Phantom. 

“We’ll show them how much of a mistake underestimating Fairy Tail can be.” Levy thought to herself as the train began to pull into Oaktown Station. 

Arriving at Phantom Levy took in a deep breath and exhaled as she flicked her hand above her eyes and her natural hazel changed back to her left matching the pink side of her hair and the right matching her brown side of her hair. She could feel her magic changing as well too better fit the disguise as she looked back to the door and walked in not caring for the eyes watching her.  
/-/

Hearing Phantom’s door open Gajeel turned his head as he and other members of Phantom watched a new mage walk in. A rather short girl with half pink and half brown hair with white streaks on the pink side and eyes to match. She was wearing a whitetail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket was a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. Completing her look was a multitude of black necklaces hanging from her neck. 

“Who’s the Shorty?” Gajeel questioned as she walked by everyone into Jose’s upstairs office. “From what I hear she’s a mute from another part of Fiore was specializes in illusion’s but never speaks.” Sue said as Gajeel looked unfazed by her information. 

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that the same girl and Jose walked with the girl by his side onto the balcony of the second floor. “Listen up deadbeats I’d like you all to meet the new recruit Neo Politan. She’s an illusionist mage and mute so treat her right. Her magic may be very helpful for our future plans.” Jose said with his voice dripping wickedness.

“So why don’t you give us a demonstration miss Neo.” the master suggested as his eyes caught hers and she shrugged, not really caring for a show. “Gajeel my boy why don’t you show the newbie how we do things here,” Jose commented as the famous Iron Dragon Slayer stood from his place at his table and moved to stand before the shorter girl. 

“I’d be more than happy too.” Gajeel stated with a smile as Levy eyed him with a matching wicked grin. As their staredown continued Gajeel noticed as she blinked that the once left pink eye and right brown had changed so that now her pink hair side-eye was brown and her once brown hair side-eye was pink so her eyes and hair mismatched. Taking advantage of the moment she landed a perfectly executed ax kick under his jaw and sent him back a good distance. Not long after Gajeel extended his arm as a club was released toward her and she jumped back and skillfully dodged the club with ease. 

“Oh, really quite the acrobat aren’t ya?” Gajeel questioned as the girl bowed at her hip and smiled. “Iron Dragon Club!” Gajeel shouted again as she quickly backflipped out of reach and used the extended club to bring her body up to his before kicking Gajeel in the stomach with a perfect sidekick. 

As Gajeel slide against the floor Neo began to back handspring out of hitting zone and landed in a sitting position throwing one leg over the other on a crate box nearby. “Oh yeah try dodging this Iron Dragon Roar!” as a blast of iron pieces came rushing towards her, moving quickly she opened the parasol to block the attack as she disappeared in a flash of shattered pieces. 

“What just happened?” “Did she just disappear in pieces?” “More like did Gajeel’s attack just break her?” various voices asked throughout the guild of Phantom Lord. “No, it must have been her magic of illusions.” Bozo commented as Gajeel looked around for any traces of the girl. 

“Gihi guess she couldn’t handle the hardcoreness of Phantom,” Gajeel stated with a cocky smile as a blast of red hit the back of his arm, as he turned back and was faced with the girl smiling like nothing happened. “How the hell?” the dragon slayer questioned as the girl closed her umbrella and stood her ground in front of him. 

“Alright, I’ve had enough of this Iron Dragon Lance Demon Logs!” Gajeel shouted as she skillfully dodged each attack and everyone began to duck to avoid being hit. Grabbing onto his arm she used her legs to pull herself up as she used his back for leverage and extended her hand and hit a handstand position and jumped off using her parasol to help dodge his attacks. Using his extended arm Levy used her own smaller body to throw his into the ceiling above him shocking the rest of Phantom Lord. Moving over to his fallen form with a wicked smile she pulled out a long, thin blade from the umbrella’s tube and soon moved over his chest as she held the blade against his neck with a wicked smile. 

“Enough I’ve seen all I need to see.” Jose called out as Levy took notice of her and the dragon slayer’s position and moved to get off Gajeel’s built body and bowed before Jose keeping up the fraud. Taking her leave she opened and spun the parasol as she walked out with a new sort of respect from everyone else and a gaze of amazement from the Iron Dragon Slayer, with no further problems.  
/-/

“Gajeel-kun there you are! When Juvia heard that you got beat by a newbie she decided to see if you were okay.” Juvia declared as Gajeel began to get agitated at Juvia’s words. 

“Yeah well, next time she won’t get out so easily.” Gajeel declared as Juvia smiled smugly. “Does Gajeel-kun have a little crush on this new girl?” Juvia questioned as Gajeel glared daggers at her. “What the hell Rain Women no I don’t have a crush!!!!!!!” Gajeel shouted and began to take his leave. Walking out of the guild Juvia smiled knowing what fun this was going to be now that she had something new to tease Gajeel about. Making his way toward the docks of Oaktown his attention was caught by the blowing of pink and brown hair at the end overlooking the sea. “Hey, shorty! What are you doing here?” he questioned as the girl shrugged her shoulders in response to his question. 

“Hey didn’t you hear me?” he questioned as the illusionist Mage rolled her eyes in annoyance, as she bent at her waist, and pointed towards her mouth not really answering his question. 

“Oh right Jose said you were a mute.” Gajeel stated as she tilted her head back in satisfaction. “Well then it's not every day that just anyone can throw me around like that short stack so you have my respect, for now, we’ll see what Phantom makes of you.” Gajeel stated as he continues to outlook the port and Levy began to take her leave as Neo. 

Moving to a more private part of town Levy pulled out the communication Lacrima as the Master’s image appeared “Levy my dear how are things going? Are you in?” he questioned as Levy removed the jacket and revealed the Phantom Lord guild mark on her shoulder where she once had the Fairy Tail guild mark. 

“I’m glad things are going well for you, keep up the good work and we’ll let you know when you can return home.” Makarov said as Levy nodded in agreement. Taking her to leave she used the new magic coursing through her to disappear in a flash.


	2. Iron and Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo gets her first "assignment" from Jose, and with a little from the Iron Dragon Slayer what could happen? What could go wrong and who knows what could right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worry not littleonevixen Levy will be returning to Fairy Tail just not yet, and more of a struggle from Jet and Droy because they wouldn't be them if they didn't try to interfere in some way. However, first, we have to see more of Gajeel and Neo working together before we see our Fairy Tail crew again. ;) :)

Chapter Two: Iron and Illusions

Taking a bite out of the metal he was currently chewing Gajeel picked up the scent of old papers, dusty books, and what he thought was lavender as it clashed with the usual scents that hung around Phantom. Granted he knew Juvia’s was different from the others as well but not even her usual rain and water scent compared to this scent, it was unusual but not unpleasant but why would the new girl be carrying it. 

Looking over to the shorter mage as she sat at the bar he watched as one of the Element’s 4 member’s Totomaru walked over with a wide grin. “Hey doll allow me to introduce myself I’m Totomaru and I figured with you being new in all where’d our hospitality be if we didn’t offer you a tour? What do you say sweetness shall we?” the rainbow fire mage questioned as he offered her his elbow and she wore an unimpressed expression.

Seeing all eyes on the two Levy noticed the bowl on the bar behind her as she grabbed the disgusting looking what she thought was porridge and placed the contents on his head. 

“Gihi she seems not so interested in your offer Toto.” Gajeel claimed in his cooler demeanor and went to grab another piece of metal. 

“You're going to regret that girly, Blue Flame!” Totomaru shouted as she opened the umbrella and disappeared in shatter pieces just as she had the day before. 

“Illusions are just a way of running doll and everyone knows you can only run for so long before being caught!” the fire mage shouted as Neo reappeared near Gajeel who seem unphased by her sudden appearance. Looking down at the bowl beneath her and by the Iron Dragon Slayer’s hand she smiled as she moved her foot and kicked the bowl and all pieces of metal in it towards the fire mage, not being able to think as quickly Totomaru try to duck and dodge as more bowls were shot his way and he caught the final one with his hands. 

“Ha!” he exclaimed as she jumped from her place at the bar and landed a kick in his stomach. Sliding against the floor Totomaru stopped his descent as Sol and Aria appeared behind him, “Oh me oh my seems the madam is quite troublesome wi?” Sol questioned as she held the parasol behind the back of her head waiting for their next move. 

“Doesn’t matter let her be, I doubt she could even hold a candle to all of us.” a voice claimed as Juvia stepped out from behind the other men. “Now I suggest Miss Neo-chan stand down before she’s forced to stay down.” Juvia stated as she now stood face to face with the shorter tri-colored girl. 

“As interesting as that might be that encounter will have to wait for another day Juvia, my dear,” Jose said from the upper level as both girls turned to face the guild master. “Besides I have something much more convenient for our newest illusionist I’m sending you on a mission to retrieve something from a new client,” Jose said with a sneer. “Think of this as a test of some kind retrieve this from this address and we’ll see just how useful you really are.” Jose said as the illusionist nodded her head in understanding, twirling her umbrella from side to side she lowered her stance as she made a semi curresty stance and disappeared in a flash of white and out the door. 

“Gajeel my boy I have something for you to do as well follow her! This mission is something I have set up I don’t trust this illusionist. Being an illusionist she very well could be a fake. So keep an eye on her I want to know exactly who is Neo Politan.” Jose said as Gajeel followed behind the girl and out the guild.  
/-/

Upon leaving Phantom Levy could tell by the tone of Jose’s voice that this little assignment was clearly a setup she didn’t spend all her time in the library or books for nothing. She also wasn’t one of the smartest in the guild without reason, she may be hiding her true self but it didn’t mean she had to lose herself completely to the fersaud. 

Using the illusion mage running through her veins she twirled the parasol around and disappeared in a flash of white as she reappeared before the place Jose had sent her. Looking around she noticed the barely well put together shack with two guards standing before blocked doors. “You know for a guild based on hate I was expecting a bit more.” Levy thought to herself as she began to crouch behind a nearby bush. Looking past the shack she took notice of a bigger silhouette and red eyes hidden in the nearby shadows. “And also being watched not bad Phantom, not bad.” her thoughts continued as her eyes focused back to the task at hand. 

Snapping her fingers her eyes changed to a magenta color and hair to a black held up bun, with outfit changing to match of the guards. Getting a clever idea she looked to the hidden figure as she held out the parasol and threw it past the guards and toward the shadows as it landed right beside a shocked Gajeel. 

“The hell!?!?!?” he questioned as his eyes landed on the newly implanted umbrella by his side. Watching the shack Gajeel took notice of a new figure with black hair and magenta eyes as they bowed to the guards and they nodded their heads in understanding and she walked by with no further problems.   
/-/

Once past the none the less obvious guards, Neo looked around the shack as her eyes landed on a jewel shining before her. 

Snapping her fingers her outfit, eyes, and hair changed back to Neo’s choice of fashion as she saw movement from the corner of her eye. “So you’re Phantom’s latest edition huh, not bad such a shame you're not leaving.” a voice stated as her eyes landed on someone trying to act brave. Raising her eyebrows in question the man before began to throw punches her way as she began to simply dodge the hits. 

Hearing the sounds of commotion from inside Gajeel knew they must have caught on to the newest edition’s power. Grabbing the umbrella from its place in the dirt he placed the defensive device in one of his belt loops on his pants as he moved inside to watch the mission play out. About to open the door he moved aside as a fake guard was sent flying through the wood and Neo and a few unimportant mages of Phantom were involved in a fist to fistfight. 

Catching sight of Gajeel leaning against the new entrance she moved her eyes to the parasol hanging from his belt loop. 

Throwing her hand out everyone watched as the umbrella flew from the belt loop and into her hand as if by command and twirled behind her head. Taking notice of the jewel in her other hand Gajeel rolled his eyes at the prolonged fight. “Hey, shorty move!” Gajeel called out as she cartwheeled to his side. “Iron Dragon Roar!!!” Gajeel shouted as he let out a roar and Neo watched from behind him. 

“Gajeel your not supposed to interfere.” one voice shouted as the dragon slayer looked back with little care. 

“Does it look like I give a damn,” he questioned. “You should the boss isn’t going to be pleased, looks like you’ll just have to deal with the consequences.” the other mage of Phantom countered as he ran towards Gajeel and Neo. 

Not thinking twice Neo stood in front of Gajeel as a cyan wall appeared for a split second and the wall, Neo, and Gajeel appear to shatter like glass. As the shards collapsed the attacker refocused as he saw his targets were gone.   
/-/

“I have to say that was rather impressive shorty but I’m pretty sure Jose sent you to get something rather than just show off,” Gajeel stated as the illusionist rolled her eyes once again and pulled out a jewel Jose sent her to retrieve. 

Seeing the shocked look on his face she placed the umbrella behind her head and held it against her shoulders with a confident smile at his expression. 

“Impressive.” he claimed as she raised one of her eyebrows in suspicion. “Don’t get use to the compliments they don’t happen often and you tell anyone about it and I’ll make your time at Phantom a living hell.” he threatened as she bluntly pointed to her mouth, making note of her situation. 

“Right.” he countered already getting the message. “Why though?” he questioned as she walked past him not making a gesture or anything to answer his question as the wind blew back the pink and brown continuing to walk ahead of him and for a second it seemed like there was another color besides white under the pink and brown. Rubbing his hand down his face Gajeel let out a heavy sigh and grumble as he shook off the thought of blue strands of hair.


	3. Welcome to Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy's return to Fairy Tail and ShadowGear's dramatics, an assignment for Gajeel that has him questioning who Neo really is. An unlikely pairing is about to begin. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos everyone I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I do hope you continue to enjoy it as it goes on I don't know how long of a story this will be but all the love and support means a lot, thanks lovelies. Kudos to all of you :)
> 
> Also for anyone who watches RWBY think of the outfit change as Neo's Volume 6-Current outfit. :)

Chapter Three: Welcome to Phantom 

Hearing the sounds of footsteps outside the guild everyone looked back as they expected Neo and Gajeel, but were disappointed by a simple messenger carrying a letter as he delivered it to Jose and took his leave shortly after. Reading the letter with intense interest Jose pulled back a wicked grin at the words the letter had been in telling “This day just got a little more interesting.” he said quietly as Gajeel and Neo had walked back in with satisfied grins. 

“Well Miss Neo I trust your mission went well.” the mater declared in all fakeness. Throwing the jewel out for him to catch he caught the gem with little regard. Admiring the jewel in hand Jose went to secure his grip on the gem as his hand went through it, looking back to the tip of her umbrella Jose hardened his glare as she held a sinister smirk with the real jewel hanging from the tip. “Color me impressed Miss Neo you have my full attention now.” he said as she threw the jewel into the air and hit it as the real jewel flew into his hands. 

“Well then my dear may I officially welcome you to Phantom. Something tells me you’re going to be a big help around here for future plans.” Jose said as the girl nodded her head in agreement. 

“Now Gajeel my boy come with me there’s something I need to discuss with you.” Jose said as he and Gajeel walked off from the main floor of the Guild. 

“I want you to go to Fairy Tail tonight and give them a present if you will leave at their precious little guild hall let them know we’re coming can you do that?” Jose asked as Gajeel’s crazy look seemed to get even crazier. 

“Is that a serious question?” Gajeel responded as he turned to take his leave “I’ll give 'em something they’ll never forget.” Gajeel declared as Levy tilted her head back in concern and took her leave from eavesdropping behind closed doors. 

“Good and when you get back prepare to be paired with our latest addition with all that’s going to be happening over the next few weeks I can imagine yours and her powers will work well together.” Jose declared as Gajeel understood and made his way out of the guild.   
/-/

Running toward an abandoned alley Levy brought a hand to her chest as she steadied her breathing twirling the umbrella she bent her knees and jumped up a bit as she disappeared in a flash of white and materialized back in front of Fairy Tail. 

Walking through the guild at a quick pace she was beginning to get eloped with questions from the others as she walked by them without a second thought. Appearing in front of Makarov he looked back at her in worry “You seem, troubled child, what’s happening?” he inquired as she went to talk and remembered the spell preventing words from coming out. 

“Ah yes let me help with that.” Makarov said as he went to remove the spell but was stopped by Levy’s hand gesturing him to stop. 

“Your right removing the spell would be too much of a hassle, but what is it you wish to share?” the master asked as she began looking around the guild. Grabbing a notebook and pen from Reedus Levy began to write down what she had learned from eavesdropping.

Handing back the paper to Makarov his eyes ran over the paper as he looked back to her in worry. “Are you certain?” he questioned as she nodded her head in answering his question. 

“Very well.” he said as he cleared his throat and looked back to everyone in the guild with dread. “Listen up you brats Levy has heard Phantom will be making a move tonight, because of this I don’t want anyone at the guild after it’s closed is that understood.” Makarov declared as everyone shouted their responses understanding the seriousness of the declaration. 

“Thank you, Levy, you're doing well with this.” Makarov said as she nodded her head in appreciation. 

“Levy!!!!!!!” two voices shouted as she looked back and was tackled by her two partners of ShadowGear. “Thank Mavis your back!!!!!” they shouted in unison and tightened their hug around her. Slipping out of their hold on her she shook her head from side to side in playfulness at their exaggeration. 

“Sorry to disappoint guys but Levy’s not back for good in fact it’d probably be better if you head back Levy.” Mira butted in as the boys looked at her in sadness. “Why she’s done her part!” Jet shouted as Droy commented in “Yeah besides the longer she stays there the worse she could get hurt if they were to find out!” 

“Which is why she needs to go back now!” Mira claimed much to ShadowGears antics. 

Beginning to walk out Fairy Tail she was stopped by a hand on her wrist, looking back she caught her glance with Jet’s “Levy we don’t like you going back there alone, who’s going to protect you?” he questioned as she moved from his grasp and pushed him back towards the bar a bit. 

Placing her hand on her chest gesturing to herself then the guild she gave him a glance that told him everything he needed to know. “I really wish you could talk, but I think I understand this is something you have to do, right?” he questioned as she nodded her answer. 

“Fine we don’t like it but we understand.” Jet said as Levy made her move to turn and leave. Watching her disappear Jet and Droy began to poorly sneak towards the door as they were stopped by a giant hand “Follow her and Phantom will know something is wrong, trust in your team leader boys, and that wasn’t a question.” Makarov said as they both sighed in defeat and return to their table not fighting the master’s orders or Mira’s death glare.  
/-/ 

Later that night as Gajeel overlooked his handiwork at the Fairy Tail guild now graced with various long iron poles as his nose caught a familiar scent. The same one that has been gracing the new girl as he followed it throughout the town as it lead him to the locked archives of Fairy Tail, the library, the town square and a few other places around this town.

“An illusionist wonder how good of an illusionist, and why now when we’re about to go to war with those Fairy scum, there’s something not right with this picture and I’m willing to bet it all comes back to you Neo.” Gajeel said as he began his way back to Phantom’s guild. 

Making his way back to Phantom Gajeel’s path crossed with the one person his thoughts had been consisting of throughout the night. Not thinking twice he grabbed her wrist as he stopped her and she looked back at him in confusion. 

“By orders of Jose you and I are officially a team so there’s one thing I need to know can I trust you?” he questioned as she raised a brow in further confusion. Gesturing to his guild mark she raised her eyebrow as if asking him the same thing. “Alright, fair point I think you're going to fit into Phantom nicely, ice cream scoop. Oh and one more thing if you want people to know your with us your really should wear something that shows off your Phantom mark.” Gajeel stated as he watched her roll her eyes and began to materialize herself a new outfit. 

Snapping her fingers a flash of pink began to circle her, the dragon slayer watched in curiosity as her outfit began to change. Her new outfit consisted of a brown jacket that ends just below her shoulders and above her chest with pink trimmings on top and pink on the inside, two brown belt shoulder straps, a gray tied in the middle scarf, and a vest, gloves, a belt, pants and heeled shoes of a matching white color. Finally ending with her eyes going back to the corresponding colors of her hair with pink on pink and brown on brown supporting a light green eyeshadow and her guild mark sticking out on her now exposed right shoulder same as Gajeel’s. 

“Nice trick shorty. Even nicer outfit.” Gajeel said now getting a better view of her chest, she may not have had much but her style choice did show off what she did have nicely. Both in the front and better-noticed backside of hers. Grabbing the parasol she looked back to Gajeel as he moved forward and she followed behind keeping up the charade of being a Phantom member now.   
“And by the way welcome to Phantom we’re going to show you why we belong on top and you can bet we’ll make your name known.” Gajeel said as his long mane of black hair and her now longer pink and brown hair blew in the same direction as they walked back to Phantom together. 

“So this is where it begins.” Levy thought to herself as she and her guild’s enemy walked together side by side.


	4. An Unlikely Team Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More teamwork between Gajeel and Neo as they take on the Element 4, slight brotp moment between Juvia and Gajeel, and to keep everyone on the feet (hopefully) Gajeel's attack on ShadowGear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday enjoy the new chapter as I enjoy the Descendants 3 soundtrack. :) 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, thanks to everyone for all the kudos and support it truly means a lot to me, kudos for all of you, with much love. ;)

Chapter Four: An Unlikely Team Indeed

Walking into the guild the next day everyone watched as Gajeel and Neo made their way through looking like an all-out power couple side by side one with a cold glare and the other a silent grin. 

“Ah Gajeel, Neo I’m glad you’re here there’s something I’d like to share with you both.” the dark master said not bothering to look at either mage. “It seems Makarov has seen what has become of the guild and has decided to play the part of the coward like I knew he would.” Jose announced as Levy’s grip tightened on her umbrella going completely unnoticed by the master. 

“Typical weaklings those Fairy’s are all talk and no bite.” Gajeel declared as Neo’s grip was only tightening on the umbrella, she was glad her outfit bore gloves so neither of the men could notice the death grip. 

“While they continue to lick their wounds though there is something more pressing I want you to be ready for should Juvia and Sol fail when the time is right.” Jose said as he told both Neo and Gajeel about Jude Heartfilia’s bribe and reward to bring his daughter Lucy back. Hearing Lucy’s name Neo’s eyes went wide in shock as she now knew why Phantom was doing this other than being just an excuse to go after Fairy Tail. 

“Neo care to share your thoughts you seem to be pretty focused on something.” Jose said as she shook her head in denial to his comment. “No arguments good you both may leave now.” Jose declared as both she and Gajeel took their leave. 

Making his way back to the bar he took a seat as Neo sat at a table a little way behind him to better collect her thoughts. 

“So Gajeel-kun want to tell Juvia when that happened?” she questioned as he looked back at her in confusion “When what happened?” Gajeel questioned. 

“Gajeel-Kun and Neo-chan.” Juvia stated as if it was as clear as day. “It didn’t we aren’t together she’s much too small for my preference thank you.” Gajeel stated in a defensive tone. “Sure Gajeel-kun but if you want Juvia’s opinion.” “Which I don’t.” he cut her off wid sentence. 

“Juvia thinks you should go for it and try to be happy.” the water mage said as she left Gajeel alone to think over her words. Looking back over to the illusionist mage Gajeel thought of Juvia’s words as his thoughts started consisting of more interesting thoughts, realizing what he was doing he slammed his fist into the table beneath him and stopped his thoughts. 

“Gah enough of this lovey-dovey crap I’ve got more important things to focus on.” Gajeel said as he moved closer to Neo. 

“Ice cream scoop let’s go you and I are going on a job.” Gajeel said as she looked at him in question. “The way your hair is I think the name is fitting now let’s go.” he claimed as he began to make his way out but three figures stood in his path. 

“Not so fast Gajeel we have some unfinished business with your little girlfriend.” Totomaru claimed as both iron dragon slayer and illusionist mage rolled their eyes to the comment.   
/-/

“You really want to do this boys?” Gajeel questioned as the three men of the Elemental 4 surrounded the other two mages. “So be it.” Gajeel claimed as he aimed an Iron Dragon Club towards Aria and Sol, as Neo landed a blow on Totomaru and her form shattered, charging Totomaru from a new angle as she knocked him back. 

Proceeding to push Totomaru back with a flurry of blows Neo forced Totomaru back into a table Bozo and Sue had been sitting at. Totomaru launched off the table as he retaliated with a flurry of swipes of his flame lit hands, forcing Neo to tuck her parasol behind her and dodge every strike. 

Managing to strike Neo in the chin with a regular punch Totomaru leaped unto the bar’s counter of Phantom’s guild while Neo floated there with her parasol opened to continue the fight. Unleashing a combo of kicks and umbrella strikes Neo dodged the fire mages own flame lit fists and kick attacks being sent towards her as well. Seeing an opening Totomaru grabbed Neo as she went to throw another kick, but was instead thrown off the counter and proceeded to use her umbrella to float back to the ground. Totomaru jumped off the bar and used the counter as a launching point and sent himself towards his opponent, barely missing, a blue flame lit strike shattered a table in her place. 

Looking back to Totomaru Neo swung the parasol forward as a blade revealed itself from the top and quickly swung behind her as it went through a figure made of water. “Drip, drip, drop. Juvia is sorry it has to be this way.” Juvia claimed as she launched a water Nebula toward Neo. 

Quickly blocking the attack with her umbrella the water dispersed to the sides of the illusionist mage as she placed the opened umbrella behind her and took a slow bow. Using her acrobatic skills her activated her magic as a blue flame and water slicers shattered another illusion. 

Moving back to Aria and Sol’s sides Juvia and Totomaru began to look around for the illusionist mage they knew would appear from nowhere or anywhere. 

Seeing Gajeel change his arm into his Iron Dragon Sword all four looked back towards Gajeel as he swung the sword at the three guys bringing them closer together as Juvia dodged to the side avoiding the sword. 

As the other three men stood together and were now closer not by choice they made a move to stand once more only to be kicked in the sides by Neo as Gajeel leaned forward allowing her to vault over his back as she kicked the other three mages away and all landed forcibly on the guild’s floor. 

Bringing his sword down to hover over the air, fire, and earth mage Gajeel snickered as Neo unleashed the hidden blade once more as she let it grind against the guildhall floor as she walked over to the water mage while she pointed the blade to the other girl’s neck. Knowing it was over the Element 4 gave in as Gajeel looked back at Neo as she winked towards the Dragonslayer.  
/-/

“Illusions and Iron who would have thought?” Bozo questioned as Neo and Gajeel share a sinister-looking grin. “It’s only because that new girl is so agile she may not be as built as some of us or tall like others but she certainly doesn’t let her size deter her.” Sue replied as no one said anything to disagree with her. 

“They make quite the team don’t they?” another voice claimed as the illusionist stood on the Dragon Slayer’s side with a slight grin and umbrella on her shoulder. 

“Come with me there’s something you and I need to take care of.” Gajeel stated as he grabbed Neo’s wrist and began to make his way out of the guild and back towards Magnolia.   
Recognizing Magnolia Levy was a bit confused as to why Gajeel would have brought them here watching him from behind she began to get bored as she heard the sound of two voices she knew all too well. 

“I hope Levy’s alright.” “I’m sure she’s fine I’m sure she could handle whatever Phantom threw at her.” one stated. Joining Gajeel’s side she looked down in hoping she wouldn’t see who she was hearing only to be disappointed by the sight that was her Team ShadowGear with Jet and his classic hat and Droy wearing his classic yellow belts. 

Seeing Gajeel crack his knuckles Levy looked back as it suddenly hit her as too why they were here and what he was about to do to her teammates. Before he could jump into action she threw the umbrella out in front of him as it came into contact with his well-built chest. “Neo? What are you doing?” Gajeel questioned as Neo gave him a look as to question his motives. 

“Fairy Tail isn’t going to do anything unless provoked and what better way to provoke them than hurt one of their weaker teams I can feel their power it’s not much. We can easily take them now move the umbrella before I move it for you.” Gajeel said in a commanding tone that made her lower the umbrella. 

Not seeing any other choice she lowered the umbrella as Gajeel jumped into action and landed a club against Droy that sent him flying, as Jet hit a defensive position and got ready to make a move towards Gajeel. 

“I’m sorry guys I hope you can forgive me.” Levy thought to herself as she landed before Gajeel and materialized them behind Jet. Catching her eyes Jet understood perfectly as he could see the regret that flashed behind the illusion of pink and brown. While Gajeel had taken care of both Jet and Droy Levy watched in horror as he crucified them to the town square’s tree and placed the Phantom mark in between the two boys. 

“Well, you weren’t much help now we’re you?” Gajeel questioned as she pointed the umbrella towards the horribly beaten ShadowGear and annoyed look. “Yeah they weren’t much of a challenge but you still could’ve joined in the fun.” Gajeel said as she turned and began to take her leave Gajeel following behind her without another word shared between them. 

“I hope this was worth it Levy.” Jet commented as Gajeel turned his head back towards the high-speed mage and followed his sight to Neo’s leaving form. As one thought crossed his mind “Who the hell is Levy?” Gajeel began to think it over as Neo refused to look back and continued walking forward.


	5. Confrontations and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel complimented for his excellent work by Jose, Levy returns to Fairy Tail for feeling guilty about what happened to ShadowGear and a surprise for Gajeel and the truth is revealed when Neo stands with Fairy Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you didn't think this end of the story though did you? No worries I still have a few chapters planned before this story comes to an end.

Chapter Five: Confrontations and Confessions

Arriving back at the Guild everyone watched as Neo and Gajeel took their place at a table in the darker part of the guild as Gajeel began digging into some spare scrap metal while Neo just stared at the table in silence, thinking over how she did nothing to help Jet and Droy. That until the silence was broken by a fellow member of Phantom “So Gajeel I heard you made a mess out of the Fairy Tail Guild hall, oh man I wish I could’ve seen the look on their faces bet they all went crying to their mommies.” the hooded mage stated as Gajeel cut him with his Iron Club. 

“How many times have I told I don’t like to be bothered when I’m eating.” Gajeel stated with an agitated tone. “And besides those Fairy Tail clowns can’t challenge us we’re way more powerful than they could ever hope to be.” Gajeel stated as he stood from his place with Neo silently listening and thinking over all that’s happened. 

“The die has been cast I compliment your excellent work Gajeel.” Jose sneered from his usual place in shadows. 

“I didn’t think we were hard enough on them so I decided to leave them a little something extra. A present that’s sure to get those Fairy Tailer’s panties in a knot.” Gajeel replied as Neo’s grip on her umbrella tightened. 

“Very good my boy, be sure no harm comes to that one if you please.” Jose said as Gajeel replied with a wicked laugh as Neo had enough and slammed the umbrella into the wooden table both had been sitting at near moments ago, breaking it in two Neo kept her head down as she walked out with so much of a glance. 

“The hell’s her problem?” Sue asked as they watched the illusionist mage disappeared in a flash. 

“If she wanted to do something so bad she could’ve better helped when she had the chance. But she didn’t no need to get her panties in a twist over it.” Gajeel replied as everyone in the guild began to laugh evilly.   
/-/

Arriving back at the guild in sorrow and shame no one said anything as Neo approached Makarov head down in silence as she looked over the currently healing Jet and Droy. Raising his hand and snapping his fingers a flash of pink encircled Levy’s throat as she let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry I should’ve stopped him, I should’ve put up a better fight to not target them.” Levy spoke as she fell to her knees, still in disguise as Neo. 

“My dear Levy this is not your fault, I know that and you should know they’d never blame for what has been done.” Makarov said as tears began making their way down her face. 

“Whatever happened you did try to prevent this right?” he questioned as she nodded her head. “Then that’s all that matters however Phantom has crossed the line and we shall be taking action until then I suggest you go back to Phantom and keep them unsuspicious. Besides shortly after you return we will be there to show them what it means to be in a guild.” Makarov said as she nodded her head in understanding. 

Back at Phantom, she took a seat at an empty table trying to keep as quiet as she could, now that the spell preventing her from talking had been lifted so she could talk to the Master. Feeling someone grab her by her hips and throw her over their shoulders she was met by wild black locks and a view of the floor. 

“We need to talk shorty.” Gajeel claimed as he took her to a less sighted area of the guild and placed her back against the wall, arms holding her shoulders preventing her from leaving this hold. 

“So tell me who are you exactly because ever since you disappeared and came back you smell different and I don’t mean that in a good way.” Gajeel said as he looked back at her confused gaze. “Don’t play coy you seem to smart for something like that.” he countered as his grip got tighter on her shoulders. 

“I won’t ask again shorty and I’m not as cruel as Jose if he were to think we had a mole in Phantom.” Gajeel countered as Levy could feel his grip tighten. Trying to think of a way out of the situation Levy looked back at his open collar tunic and an idea came to mind. 

“I know I’m going to regret this but this may be my only chance.” Levy thought to herself as she brought her gloved hands up to his collar and jerked him towards her as her lips met with his. Fearing he might pull back she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt one of his hands circle her waist as the other cup the back of her head surprising her that he was actually returning it. 

Had it not been for the sound of crashing doors and an angry yell of “Fairy Tail’s come calling!” Neo watched as Gajeel looked back as the two guilds began to duke it out in an all-out guild to guild fight, as he looked back to her. “This isn’t over.” he claimed with a slight grin as he left and joined the fray. 

“If only you knew.” Levy thought to herself as she used her temporary illusion magic and disappeared in a flash.   
/-/

Shortly after a few hits between him and Elfman he was interrupted as Natsu joined the fray and took over the fight and now the two dragon slayers of Fairy Tail and Phantom began throwing punches and exchanging blows between the two. 

Looking back towards Erza and the others Gajeel got a wicked idea as he made a move to aim a roar at the others and past Natsu. Seeing this in the last moment Natsu widened his eyes at the thought of watching a roar aimed towards his friends, no one expected someone to block the blast at the last minute. 

“What?” “How did they do that?” “Not how more like who?” voices throughout Phantom continued still in shock. As a familiar pink and brown canopy made itself known and of course standing behind it was Neo. 

“Neo!!!!!!!” Phantom stated in shock. With a snap of her fingers, a circle of pink surrounded her and vanished as she spoke for the first time since being here. 

“Actually it’s Levy, Levy McGarden and I’m sorry Black Steel did I step on your moment?” she questioned as the parasol remained open behind her. 

“So you were a fake I should’ve known something was off with your scent.” Gajeel countered as the once pink and brown hair had changed to a shorter style and was now a blue color with a black headband holding it back, as the change ended with the pink and brown eyes changing to one solid hazel color. The outfit had remained the same yet the Phantom mark disappeared and a glowing white on the back of her shoulder symbolized her Fairy Tail mark. 

Before another word could be exchanged everyone looked up as Makarov came crashing down looking completely ill. “Let me guess even the illusion magic is fake, suddenly it all makes sense with the sneaking around.” Gajeel countered as Fairy Tail began to retreat. 

Seeing Natsu continue to stare at the other dragon slayer with all the hate he could muster, they watched as Gajeel jumped up and Aria appeared beside him. "We'll finish this another time Salamander as will we Neo." Gajeel hissed towards the two fairies. Taking this as a cue Levy swung the parasol around as she and Natsu vanished in another illusion as Gajeel and Aria disappeared using the Air Mage’s teleportation magic. Thinking over the illusionist mage’s confession Gajeel could feel his anger rising at the thought that this girl had gotten to him in the worst way.


	6. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another path crossing between Gajeel and Levy showing true colors as Levy tries to defend her friend from Phantom Lord and any plans they could possibly have with her. I also feel like since we see that Levy is a little less injured than Jet and Droy at the end of the Phantom Arc that she can either probably hold her own against Gajeel for a short amount of time or he just went easier but I like to think it's the latter, with her holding her own.
> 
> This is probably shorter than the others but we are coming to the end of this Masquerade but nonetheless, I hope you continue to follow until the end. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long for this update, thanks to everyone's love and support with this story truly means a lot to me. One final chapter after this hope you all enjoy this chapter. :) 
> 
> Any plans for a sequel? My answer is that it could be possible with how much support this one got I would love to write a sequel if anyone would be interested in the idea. If you'd like to see a sequel let me know and I'll begin the planning. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Six

Chapter Six: We Meet Again

Looking over Jet and Droy’s injured forms Levy felt the guilt of doing nothing weighing down on her as she let out a heavy breath and sigh still in the clothes from Phantom not bothering to change yet with so much going on and giving up the illusion magic she could feel her own magic energy coursing through her again. 

“I’ll make it up to you guys whenever this is over.” Levy said as she made her way out of the infirmary and towards the main floor. Continuing her way up she grabbed onto the nearest wall as the ground began to shake and had everyone running out the door as they saw Phantom’s headquarters walking and making their way closer to their shores. 

“This so isn’t good.” Loke said as everyone shook their heads in agreeance. Watching the Phantom headquarters stop before them Fairy Tail took a defensive position as Jose’s voice began to announce their demands and fake rewards for following through with the actions. Watching Erza take on the Juniper Cannon and kneeling from exhaustion Erza recollected her breathing as everyone looked over to her and Natsu as Natsu and Happy took off towards Phantom shortly after. Looking over towards Levy and Reedus Mira told them to take a currently unconscious Lucy to their safe house. As Gray and Elfman went to join Natsu and Erza in taking on the Element 4 as everyone else took a position to defend the Guild.   
/-/

The more time passed Lucy looked back at Levy and Reedus as they continued to stand their ground preparing for anything that might figure out where they were. Unfortunately, that wait didn’t last long as all three heard heavy footsteps on the ceiling and Levy jumped into action as she wrote the word shield as the roof came crumbling down. 

“Well, well, seems I was right both were here the little princess and the traitor.” Gajeel declared as his eyes met Levy’s underneath the protective barrier. “So supportive magic that seems more fitting for a mage of your talents Neo.” he practically hissed her fake name. 

“Disappointed?” the script mage fired back as Gajeel remained in his place upside down on the safe house beam. “Not at all it will make beating you all that much easier!” Gajeel exclaimed as Levy quickly dodged an Iron Club as Reedus dealt with the other two goons accompanying the dragon slayer. 

“Where’s your little defense system now?” Gajeel questioned as she aimed a kick to the face only for her ankle to be caught in his stronger hold. “Much like Neo an illusion Solid Script Fire!” she shouted as the word was thrown toward Gajeel who dodged in an uncaring fashion and threw her back a bit as she landed on her feet and slide back a bit. 

“Too bad looks like you could use it now Shorty.” Gajeel countered as she looked back up at him trying to glare. “Solid Scri..” before she was able to finish writing she was stopped as she felt an intense punch to the gut and sent flying back into a nearby crate. 

“Give it up short stuff you Fairies never stood a chance.” Gajeel declared walking over to her fallen form as Levy began to pick herself up from the ground still a bit shaken from the hit. “You don't know what we’re capable of Solid Script Lightning!” Levy shouted as a bolt of lightning hit Gajeel’s body shocking him a bit had it been a more powerful enchantment it might’ve done more, but unfortunately, she wasn’t as powerful at the moment. 

“Then we do this your way.” Gajeel said as he watched Bozo and Sue beat Reedus who fell to the ground in defeat. Landing a few more hits and barely being able to defend or block all of them Levy finally gave in as he landed another hit in her stomach and she couldn’t take it anymore landing on her knees and falling to the ground in defeat, her body crashing in exhaustion. 

“Levy-chan!!!” Lucy shouted as Levy looked back to her before fading into darkness and her eyes went to the bigger build behind her. All she remembered seeing was a flash of gold light and orange hair trying to protect Lucy as Loke fell for a trap set by Phantom’s mirror mage. 

“Sorry, Lulu we couldn’t stop them.” Levy said in quietness before she was taken by Gajeel and his team back to Phantom.  
/-/

Gajeel had to admit seeing her still in the clothes she used to disguise herself in Phantom was a bit of an annoyance but damn if she didn’t rock it. She may not have a lot in the front but her outfit seemed to encase what she did have very well in both front and back, especially the back it’d be even better if the brown coat didn’t block so much. 

Not that he was thinking about those things seeing as she was in the way of Phantom conquering the Fairies and she was currently defending the Heartfilia girl, so not being proud of it, he still had a job to do and he'll be damned if he returned to Jose empty-handed, so putting all other thoughts aside he, Sue, and Bozo made their move into the Fairy Tail safe house to finish their job. 

All throughout their fight Gajeel had to hand to the script mage all her agility she shown off in Phantom was probably one of the few things that were real about her. She was fast and a quick thinker but her magic wasn’t as strong as it could be, and she did manage to land a good kick or two before he started to get the advantage over her. 

Seeing the rips and tears on her already opened outfit he could help but admire the courage she was showing off by talking back to him, him of all people the mighty, take crap from no one, Black Steel Gajeel Iron Dragon Slayer. She was a brave little shrimp but despite being brave and gusty he still had a job to do and she was still in the way of completing that job. And if it had to be him or her then call him selfish but he wasn’t going to give Jose a reason to add him to the list of people who would be made to suffer. 

Overlooking her fallen form in the wooden crate debris her breath was shaky as multiple bruises, cuts, and scrapes were forming and covering her body from the fracas in the safe house. About to use his iron sword he froze as his eyes caught hers and moved back to the blueness of her hair and the black headband still holding it back “Damn feelings.” he thought to himself. As instead he just landed a few regular punches to her exposed stomach and being shocked by her lightning.

Finally not being able to take anymore he was silently hoping she’d stay down not wanting to drag this out anymore then they should. Seeing her collapse in front of him with bruised arms clenching her stomach he watched as her body hit the ground from exhaustion and blondie shouted her name in despair. 

Looking back at her Gajeel formed his club as it knocked Lucy out and was about to drag her back to Phantom had it not been for someone blocking his path. 

“What’s up with this guy something about him is different, he ain’t some ordinary holder type wizard chum.” Gajeel thought as he took notice of the playboy’s scent. “So just who are you anyway and why don’t you smell right?” he questioned as Loke looked at him smugly “I don’t know what you mean I never got any complaints from the ladies.” Loke responded as they were about to exchange blows before something stopped the so-called ring magic-user. 

Sending him through the ceiling as well Gajeel looked back at the three fallen fairies and picked up a soft voice whispering something “Sorry Lulu we couldn’t stop them.” Levy stated in a whisper. 

“You guys take care of the last one I’m going to head back to the boss with her.” Gajeel shouted as his eyes went back to the blue-haired mage in one last look and took off back to Phantom.


	7. No More Masquerades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the end of Phantom and the guild being disbanded most of the mages went their own ways and found work and life somewhere else. Or at least most of them did anyway others needed a bit of persuing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last and final chapter and maybe I'll see you in a possible sequel. ;) :) :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to say this is the end of this story, but you have no idea how grateful I am to everyone who's supported and followed along with this story. I hope you all enjoy how I've wrapped things up with this masquerade of illusions and iron. 
> 
> Much love and kudos with thanks to everyone who's supported and followed along with this story. <3 <3 <3

**Chapter Seven: No More Masquerades**

Waking up in the guild infirmary and hearing that thanks to Natsu Fairy Tail had won over Phantom Lord Levy felt happy once again to not only be home to finally be able to be herself and get back to her books. 

It wasn’t long after the council had disbanded Phantom Lord and Jose imprisoned for causing the war. The members had all parted ways and separated amongst the world of Fiore. 

“So what do you want to be done about him Maki?” one the Master’s known friend Yajima asked as a member of the council. “Leave that boy to me there’s someone here who’s very concerned for his well being. Even if he doesn’t know it but it seems our latest edition cares for him.” Makarov said as his eyes drifted over to the water mage known as Juvia and then moved to Levy’s wrapped up and healing form who had been apologizing to her teammates of ShadowGear. 

Seeing the three wrapped up in a hug Makarov nodded to his old friend as they went their separate ways and the Master of Fairy Tail walked up and greeted the leader of ShadowGear. 

“I’m glad you’ve forgiven each other. Levy if I may have a word with you there’s one more thing I want your help with before this ends.” Makarov said as Levy listened contently. Nodding her head in understanding it wasn’t long before she and the Master began walking back to Oak Town remains of Phantom Lord.

**/-/**

Hearing the sounds of boots approaching Gajeel turned his head back as his eyes landed on two small figures one being the Master of Fairy Tail and the other the girl who had deceived everyone in Phantom. 

“Hey there!” Makarov shouted in greeting with a smile. “Your Master Makarov!” Gajeel claimed in worry about what would happen next. “So you come here to gloat?” the dragon slayer questioned as Makarov started climbing the pieces of discarded metal. 

“What a nice hello indeed, not big on manners are you?” the Master continued as Levy joined his side without uttering a word. “Your friend Juvia is the newest member of our guild.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Gajeel questioned back. “No sir, she was quite concerned for your well being and of course Levy here was with us long before joining Phantom.” Makarov stated as he looked over Levy wrapped in bandages from their last crossing. 

“Chicks got rain for brains what is she thinking?” the dragon slayer shouted as he threw the piece of metal he had previously gnawing on. “Have you figured out what your next move is?” he heard the old man question. “My next move I don’t know yet, keeping my options open I guess.” he claimed looking back to the blank wall before him. 

“I have another question for you.” “So shoot.” “What would you say were your own reasons for attacking Fairy Tail were? What did Phantom mean to you? In fact, what did the idea of being in a guild mean to you?” Makarov questioned as he and Levy looked back to the dragon slayer. 

“You sure ask a lot of questions old man.” Gajeel countered as Levy smiled and continued to look over the dragon slayer. 

“They’re all the same what kind of man do you tell yourself you are and is that the same man who lives in your heart?” Makarov pursued. 

“Would you get lost already….

“I cannot guarantee total salvation I can nearly point you in a direction out of the shadows will you choose to walk that path or forgo it and remain where you are?” Makarov asked as he held out his hand for Gajeel to take. 

“I will.” Gajeel answered as he grabbed Makarov’s hand and now stood from his place of abandoned metal. 

“Good now I don’t believe you two have properly met this is Levy McGarden a Script Mage who also happens to be one of our smartest wizards amongst the guild.” Makarov declared as Levy smiled and stuck out her wrapped hand and arm for him to shake. 

“May I ask why your here short stuff if I hurt you?” he questioned as she bared a small smile. “True but you didn’t hurt Neo or let any harm come to her when you easily could have. Besides, we've all got our faults I didn’t exactly put up a fight to stop you from hurting Jet and Droy.” she stated as the three continued their journey back to Fairy Tail. 

“But if given the chance I’d really like to get to know you and you me, the real me.” she stated with a smile and wink. “No more illusions?” Gajeel questioned as he held out his hand for her to grab. 

“No more masquerades.” she countered grabbing his outreached hand as they shook hands and caught each other’s eyes. “And by the way welcome to Fairy Tail Black Steele.” Levy countered as the two mages continued to follow Makarov back to Fairy Tail.

Seeing the two mages shake hands and share a small smile Makarov looked over the script wielder and Iron Dragon Slayer. “These two will have an interesting story indeed one including masquerades and illusions joining together with script and iron.” Makarov thought to himself as he took his leave from the destroyed Phantom Lord remains. 

“There’s just one thing I don’t understand though if your a solid script mage how were you able to use illusions without writing the word illusion?” Gajeel questioned as Levy and Makarov shared a wicked look that made him sorry he asked. 

“Simple.” Levy stated as she and Makarov thought over the day Levy began her mission as Neo.

**/-/**

_ “Are you sure this will work?” Levy questioned as she and Mira brought their hands together so that Levy could begin a secret mission of infiltrating Phantom Lord.  _

_ “Don’t worry Levy it’s only temporary and once you’ve completed your time at Phantom you’ll be able to get your solid script back.” Mira said as they locked their fingers together.  _

_ “Levy are you ready?” the Master asked as the blunette nodded her head and Mira looked back at her as both tightened their hands.  _

_ “Magic Transfusion!” both shouted as a purple aura started to glow around Mira and a similar glow in white around Levy as their magic power started to shift and Levy felt new energy running through her veins.  _

_ “Now thanks to the bit of transformation magic running through your veins focus on what you want to disguise yourself with.” Mira instructed as Levy thought over a good magic type for a better cover.  _

_ As an idea came to her she thought of one-word illusions as she could feel the new magic settling in her veins, lifting her fingers she went to write a word as nothing happened. Smiling to herself she snapped her fingers as a pink circle began to cover her body as her outfit changed looking into a mirror Mira was holding Levy smiled in satisfaction at the success.  _

_ “Illusions good call child now to better conceal your secret we're going to make you a mute if that’s ok with you?” Makarov suggested as Levy thought it over for a minute.  _

_ Snapping her fingers again she looked back to her reflection as her once short blue hair changed to long half pink and half brown with white streaks on the pink side and changed her eyes to correspond to her new hair colors as well. Finally, the flash of pink ended with her usual outfit of a yellow bra, blue vest, and white pants, and classic orange headband had changed to something more befitting this disguise.  _

_ She now wore an outfit that matched her hair with boots that gave her a bit of extra height. Thinking to herself she focused her thoughts as a parasol of pink and white appeared in her hand as a choice of weapon.  _

_ “Alright, Master I trust your judgment mute me.” Levy agreed as Makarov raised two fingers and yellow light shone as Levy felt the magic wrap around her throat and seal her voice. “Did it work?” both Mira and Makarov questioned as Levy went to say yes and nothing came out so instead nodded in agreement.  _

_ “Good now you’ll need a name to go along with the new look.” Makarov suggested as Mira smiled and looked over Levy as the script mage looked over her reflection in the mirror placed by Makarov’s desk.  _

_ “I know Neo Politan, otherwise known as Neo Politan the Illusionist Mage!” Mira declared as Levy smiled and nodded in appreciation.  _

_ “Perfect now let’s go announce our news to the rest of the guild.” Makarov announced as the two girls followed him out of his office so the guild could be informed of Levy’s latest mission and new masquerade.  _

**/-/**

“So you used your transformation mage to transfer bits of her magic into you and that’s how you were able to use illusions rather than your Solid Script magic.” Gajeel concluded as Levy smiled and continued to follow behind Makarov back to Magnolia. 

“I hope you can forgive me for my little act of deception but being someone else was the only way Jose would allow me to join Phantom, I hope you can forgive me for the act of masquerading.” Levy said as Gajeel looked back at her in knowing she shouldn’t be apologizing. 

“Save it you have nothing to apologize for if anything I’m sorry for hurting you while you tried to protect your friend, and for hurting your teammates.” Gajeel said as Levy looked back at him still smiling “Consider yourself forgiven Gajeel and welcome to Fairy Tail.” Levy stated as she and Makarov looked back at him with smiles and a new mark appeared on his left shoulder in a black. 

“Happy to be here, for now at least.” Gajeel said as all three mages began to walk through the streets of Magnolia. “So he says now give it time and I’m sure you’ll find something worth being here for.” Levy said in silence as neither Master nor Dragon Slayer noticed her last few words and continued forward back to the guild to begin a new chapter in Fairy Tail’s story. 

**The End**


End file.
